Today, wire-rope safety fences, which are usually located between traffic lanes, are used to separate traffic traveling in opposite directions which keeps vehicles from colliding with each other. The wire-rope safety fence prevents oncoming traffic from crossing over into their opposite lanes and thus prevents vehicles from colliding with each other. Wire-rope safety fences are also used as shoulder side wire rope, placed at the road's shoulder to prevent traffic from running of the roadway.
Wire-rope safety fences use poles to hold up and fixate the wire-rope safety fence in relation to the roadway. Today's wire poles have major drawbacks. First, the wire poles have such stability in the vehicle's direction of travel that major injury occurs, especially in connection with the collision of vehicles such as motorcycles. Secondly, existing poles (profile wire beam) include their upper part of grooves which are intended to fix the wires in the horizontal direction which helps to aggravate the injury for a motorcyclist who runs into the wire poles of a wire-rope.
Today's wire-rope is not suitable for collision with motorcycles. In a collision between a motorcyclist and a wire-rope safety fence the motorcyclist usually receive serious bodily harm. It is not uncommon for today's wire poles to cause so great bodily harm that not even a first-aid relief effort will be able to prevent the heavy bleeding caused by a collision with current existing wire poles.
A further problem with existing wire poles is that they also cause great material damage, which means high repair costs. Today's wire poles cause in certain situations such great damage to vehicles such as cars that they must be scrapped and taken out of service, which results in subsequently high costs for individuals and insurance companies.
A yet further problem with existing wire poles is that their construction means that they are largely destroyed (becomes unusable) after a collision and must be replaced with new poles. The consequence of replacing the poles is high material and labor costs. In addition to this there is always great risk of injury for roadwork personnel during these repairs that have to be carried out in traffic, where motorists often do not respect the reduced speed limits.